


Veronica Mars - Teenage P.I.

by jagwriter78



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, mock trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/pseuds/jagwriter78
Summary: What would a Veronica Mars movie set during her college years look like?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	Veronica Mars - Teenage P.I.

Mock trailer for a "Veronica Mars - Teenage P.I." movie.

Only clips used from the season 3 episode "Spit & Eggs".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't regret my switch to Premiere and After Effects at all. Nope. Not a bit. Bye bye, Vegas!


End file.
